


Sunrise

by bloomingbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, Choking Kink, Cockwarming, Degradation, F/M, Finger Sucking, Name-Calling, Praise Kink, Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, finger riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky
Summary: Mornings are hard, but when Bucky's around, he makes them easier.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, bucky barnes x you
Kudos: 32





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> {bodyguard!bucky au}

The warm rays on your face caused your eyes to flutter open, bright light scorching your irises as you groaned, turning into Bucky’s warm body. It was early, or maybe it was late; you didn’t really know. 

Bucky sighed, pulling you closer into his body in his comatose state. You smiled up at him, eyes groggy and brain foggy; filled with memories of the night before. 

The memories of Bucky’s thick cock buried deep inside of you, the way he would whisper such filthy things while rocking his hips against yours. All while forcing you to keep quiet because if anyone found you with him, he’d be fired and probably worse. 

Bucky was asleep on his back, your mind marvelling at how one could actually fall asleep in that position. But he did it, his lips parted as soft snores permeated the soft silence that filled your bedroom. 

His hair was messy, messier than it normally was when he showed up in the mornings to escort you to wherever you had planned. You weren’t so used to seeing him so vulnerable, bearing his soul to you; yet here he was. 

He shifted, soft groan leaving his lips as he stretched his arms over his head as his legs extended away from his body. You heard pops and clicks before his heavy forearm was resting against your belly again. 

“G’mornin’.” Bucky’s voice rumbles through his chest, low and thunderous as you feel the familiar twinge between your legs. He turns his head, peeking his baby blue eyes open to meet with your own. 

You can only smile, hiding your face in his neck as he lets out a breathy chuckle. Your naked chest presses against his and he’s warm and soft despite the calloused exterior he puts on for everyone. 

Everyone but you. 

“Did you sleep well?” He asks, gently tipping your face so you’re looking up at him with innocent, but wicked eyes. You tug on your bottom lip, feeling his cock twitch underneath the covers. 

“I did.” You whisper, focusing more attention to the way his tongue swipes across his bottom lip; his eyes focused on your fingers intertwined with his alloyed ones. 

He makes a noise of content, a low hum as his mouth twitches into a smirk. He’s turning his body to the side quickly, yours following suit as you let out a quiet giggle, suppressed by the pillow under you. 

“I tired you out that good, huh?” He whispers, voice rumbling and rasping as he nips at the shell of your ear. His cock pokes your thigh, faint wetness on your skin as you realize it’s pre-cum. 

The realization makes you moan softly, eyes shutting as you let Bucky work his lips over your jaw and down your neck. It was hard to focus on anything that wasn’t Bucky’s lips, the ache between your thighs, or his wandering cool fingers. 

“Shh, sweetheart, gotta keep it down. Don’t want anyone to catch us, now do we?” He teased, a choked whimper leaving your lips as you nodded your head. Bucky hummed again, happy with your response before his lips were over yours. 

It was a sweet kiss, but his hunger was undeniable. 

The way he nipped at your bottom lip, his tongue tracing the seam of your lips before parting them for a brief second so he could prod his tongue in that sinful mouth of yours. 

“You’re such a good girl,” he praised, lips now hovering over your jaw again. “Always doin’ what I ask you to do, never once disobeying me.” He purred, finding out early on that you had a praise kink. 

You tried to clench your legs, needing some sort of relief, but Bucky didn’t let you. He stopped you with one strong arm, prying your legs apart as he let out a low chuckle. 

“But you’re also a needy baby, aren’t you?” It was rhetorical as you let out an annoyed whimper. “Just a needy, dumb, baby.” He punctuated his words by running his fingers over your decorated mound. 

You arched your back, attempting to meet his touch. 

“Stop that.” He warned, pinching the sensitive skin of your inner thigh. You yelped, reeling into his touch as Bucky grabbed at your chin. “Are you gonna be a good girl and listen to me, sweetheart?” He questioned and you nodded your head. 

“Y-Yes, I’ll be your good girl, I-I promise.” You croaked out, swallowing thickly when you realized how dry your throat was. Bucky’s fingers skimmed through your folds, collecting your wetness on the pad of his fingers as you mewled. 

“Such an eager little cunt, just waiting to be stuffed with my cock.” Bucky growled, dipping a single finger into your ready hole. Your moans were becoming harder to contain as Bucky added a second finger. 

The lewd squelching sound of your slick filled the room along with your breathy, high pitched whimpers that forced a growl out of Bucky’s chest. 

Your hips rocked against his hand, his cool palm bumping your clit and you were almost embarrassed at how easy it was for him to get you close to cumming. 

“C’mon sweetheart, fuck yourself on my fingers, wanna feel you come undone on ‘em.” Bucky taunted in a hushed purr that made your walls flutter around the vibranium digits that were stuffing you full. 

It was then that his flesh hand wrapped around your throat, gently squeezing the sides as you submit to him; fingers not tight enough to choke, just resting on your neck. 

“Yeah that’s it,” he encouraged. “Can feel you squeezin’ me, cum for me my dumb baby, make yourself feel so good.” His tone was sultry and vulgar as you felt the explosion of white heat seep into every fibre of your being. 

Your moans were anything but quiet, Bucky cursing under his breath as he slotted his lips over yours to swallow and suppress the sounds that replayed in his mind when he was alone at night. 

Your hips stuttered against his fingers as he slowly removed the now wet digits, tapping on your lips as he watched your tongue lick off your own arousal. 

“Needy little thing.” It wasn’t patronizing, said like a term of endearment as his cock poked and prodded against your heat. 

“Want my cock? Want me to stuff that tight little pussy of yours?” Bucky growled, spreading your legs further before grabbing the base of his cock to align himself with you. 

“You gonna keep quiet, sweetheart? Or am I gonna have to shove my fingers in that pretty little mouth of yours too?” He questioned, slowly stretching you with his cock. 

Your eyes rolled back, mouth hanging open as your chest stuttered with each breath you took. You swear you’ll never get used to the sheer size that is Bucky Barnes; your bodyguard. 

He experimentally rocked his hips against yours, just barely pulling out of you are the head of his cock brushed your spot, hitting your cervix as you squirmed under him in a desperate attempt to keep quiet. 

He snapped his hips against yours once before tightening the hand around your throat, thumb resting on your bottom lip. 

“Sweetheart, you’re gonna have to do a lot better than that if you want me to fuck you.” Bucky badgered as you pouted your lip at him, sniffling when he forced his thumb into your mouth. 

“Now suck, put that dumb baby brain to work.” He ordered as you wrapped your lips around the pad of his thumb. It was warm, but your tongue was warmer before he resumed his thrusting. 

The bedsprings squeaked gently, mattress shaking as Bucky’s cock drove and bore against your spongey walls. 

“Not a squeak, huh? But maybe that’s just because you can’t breathe, sweetheart.” He growled, tightening his grip on your throat. His cock twitching as your walls clamped down around him, every inch of your body feeling like it’s on fire. 

Your thighs were glossy, wetness pooling on Bucky’s cock as you felt your abdomen tighten; clenching and constricting with the force of your orgasm that forced all the air out of your lungs. 

“Fuck, yes—milkin’ my cock like a good girl, shit—“ Bucky hissed his last words before his teeth sank into your shoulder, his own orgasm washing over him like a tonne of bricks that left his hips jerking erratically. 

With your leg still hooked over his waist, Bucky moved his head up until his nose was bumping yours, a stray giggle on your lips when he kissed you. 

“That’s one way to start off your morning.” He joked, cheeky smile and eyes glimmering with boyish mischief as he pecked your lips, starting to pull his hips away from your when your reluctant whine stopped him. 

“Can we just…stay? Like this? For a little while?” You pleading eyes and pout were enough to harden his cock again he swore, your warm channel wrapped around him coaxing him into your body as you fell against his chest. 

“Of course, sweetheart.” Bucky whispered into your hair, your fingers coiling around his chest hair as you hummed, pressing a kiss to his peck. 

Bucky’s harsh and cold walls fell around you, your warm energy made him feel like he was 21 again; you were truly his everything.


End file.
